leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kled/historia
Historia * * | Przydomki = *Kłótliwy Kawalerzysta *Wielki Husarz *Wysoki Generał Marszałek Sierżant *Górski Admirał *Lord Główny Admirał Przedniej Artyleryjskiej-Kawalerii Mnożni dla Drugiego Legionu *Lord Pułkownik Major Centurion *Tylni Przedni Admirał Brygady *Przedni Admirał Major *Sir Admirał Major *Porucznik Sierżant Komodor *Sierżant Generał Pułkownik *Sierżant Podwójny Admirał *Wysoki Główny Komodor Pierwszego Legionu Trzeciego Mnożenia Podwójny-Admirał Artyleryjskiej | Rasa = Yordl | Płeć = Mężczyzna | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Północne równiny | Zawód = Samozwańczy Żołnierz Noxus | Grupy = | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = border|18px|link= Wszyscy (w tym on sam) | Wrogowie = | 1:Skórka = Sir Kled | 2:Skórka = Hrabia Kledula }} Krótka Yordle Kled to wojownik równie nieustraszony, co uparty, uosabia zażartą brawurę . Jest ukochaną przez żołnierzy ikoną, której nie ufają oficerowie, a arystokracja wręcz nim pogardza. Liczni utrzymują, że Kled walczył w każdej kampanii prowadzonej przez legiony Noxusu, „zdobył” wszystkie możliwe tytuły wojskowe i nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie wycofał się z walki. I choć wiarygodność tej sprawy częstokroć jest co najmniej wątpliwa, to jego legenda zawiera w sobie ziarno prawdy: szarżując do bitwy na , czyli swej nie do końca godnej zaufania szkapie, Kled broni swej własności i stara się jak najwięcej zdobyć. Długa Najwcześniejsza znana wzmianka o Kledzie pochodzi z czasów początków imperium i Bitwy pod Drugne. Wśród skalistych pustkowi, ścigany przez barbarzyńską hordę, Pierwszy Legion wycofywał się na pokryte pyłem wzgórza. Po przegraniu dwóch poprzednich bitew morale żołnierzy było niskie; co więcej — w wyniku powstałego chaosu armia była zmuszona porzucić całe swe zaopatrzenie, a najbliższy przyczółek oddalony był o tydzień marszu. Legionem dowodziła sitwa zamożnej arystokracji, wystrojona w nieskazitelne, złote zbroje. Bardziej od swych podwładnych zainteresowani byli swoim wyglądem i różnorakimi intrygami wewnątrz własnej warstwy społecznej. Co gorsza dowódcy ci — choć dobrze obeznani w sztuce skrytobójstwa i walkach turniejowych — kompletnie nie radzili sobie na polu bitwy. Kiedy pozostałości armii zostały otoczone przez siły wroga, arystokraci wydali Legionowi rozkaz utworzenia defensywnego kręgu, a sami mieli nadzieję na wynegocjowanie dla siebie wykupnego. Wtem we wschodzącym słońcu na szczycie wzgórza wznoszącego się ponad polem bitwy ukazała się tajemnicza sylwetka Kleda. Dosiadał — nieśmiertelnej, pustynnej smokolopy. Istota stała jedynie na dwóch nogach, a podobne do uszu kończyny przednie zdawały się wyrastać z obu stron jej głowy, zwisając przepraszająco i przypominając trochę zakłopotanego kelnera, który przypadkowo wsadził palce do czyjejś zupy. Samotny jeździec stał na siodle swego wierzchowca. Jego broń była pordzewiała, pancerz nienowy, a odzienie obdarte, lecz w jednym sprawnym oku można było dostrzec niepohamowany gniew. — Dam wam jedną jedyną szansę na opuszczenie mojej ziemi! — oznajmił barbarzyńskiej hordzie Kled, ale nie czekał na ich odpowiedź. Yordle spiął swego rumaka ostrogami i wydając gniewny okrzyk, ruszył do szarży. Ten brawurowy czyn spowodował, że furia zdesperowanych, umierających z głodu i wściekłych na arystokratów żołnierzy Legionu eksplodowała niczym proch strzelniczy. Rzucili się do ataku śladem Kleda i Skaarl, którzy akurat przedarli się przez sam środek formacji wroga. Wywiązała się walka wręcz — najkrwawsza, jaką Legion kiedykolwiek stoczył. Początkowy sukces zaskakującej ofensywy został odwrócony miażdżącym kontratakiem znajdujących się w odwodzie oddziałów barbarzyńców na flanki Legionu. Gdy losy bitwy obróciły się przeciw , a wróg atakował zewsząd, Skaarl spanikowała, zrzuciła Kleda i uciekła gdzie pieprz rośnie. Widząc zachowanie tchórzliwej jaszczurki, żołnierze Noxusu poczęli tracić chęć do walki. W samym środku jednak Kled walczył nadal, ścinając nieprzyjaciół, wybijając zęby i gryząc po twarzach. Wokoło niego piętrzyło się coraz to więcej ciał wrogów, a jego ubranie ociekało krwią. Mimo strat, jakie zadawał przeciwnikowi każdym wymachem swego długiego topora, i tak uginał się pod nieustającym naporem mas barbarzyńców, wykrzykując coraz to głośniejsze prowokacje i coraz wulgarniejsze obelgi. Jasne było, że Yordle prędzej zginie, aniżeli się wycofa. Niemniej odwaga i tchórzostwo są tak zaraźliwe, jak dżuma, więc widząc determinację Kleda, legioniści kontynuowali walkę. Nawet Skaarl przestała uciekać i zawróciła, by przyjrzeć się tej walce na śmierć i życie. Naraz szyk Noxian zaczął się łamać, a przeważające siły wroga przycisnęły Kleda do ziemi. I wtedy tryumfalnie powróciła smokolopa, uderzając na tyły barbarzyńców. Rzuciła się w wir walki, warcząc i drapiąc, aż nie uwolniła swego pana. Pokrzepiony Kled, mogąc ponownie dosiąść swej wiernej szkapy, zaczął nieść śmierć niczym trąba powietrzna, w efekcie czego to barbarzyńcy złamali się i uciekli. I choć przetrwała ledwie garstka żołnierzy Noxusu, bitwa okazała się zwycięska. Plemiona Drugne zostały pokonane, a ich ziemie stały się odtąd częścią imperium. Ciał arystokratów — ani ich finezyjnych, złotych zbrój — nigdy nie odnaleziono. Z czasem większość pozostałych legionów dorobiła się podobnych opowieści z Kledem w roli głównej. Dowodziły one, że w obliczu olbrzymiej odwagi porażka nigdy nie jest przesądzona. Mówi się, że gdzie by się nie udawały legiony, Kled podąża za nimi, przywłaszczając sobie łupy wojenne i ziemie, którymi następnie dzieli się ze Skaarl. Większość mieszkańców Noxusu poddaje w wątpliwość wiarygodność tych historii. Niemniej podążając śladami legionów przez nowe tereny, zawsze można natknąć się na tabliczki głoszące wszem i wobec: „Własność Kleda”. Gdzie rozbrzmiewa ryk Smokolopy Stepy północy nie są miejscem na wymyślne gacie ani złociutkie nocniki. Te tereny są mało przyjazne. Nie ma tu nic poza barbarzyńcami, trującymi trawami i srogimi wichrami. Żeby przeżyć, trzeba żreć skały i srać lawą. A ja jestem najtwardszym, najwredniejszym i najbardziej morderczym sukinkotem w tych stronach. I to sprawia, że te równiny są moje. — Ale skąd się tu wziąłem? I czemu jestem sam jeden z tym twoim durnym, żółtym zadkiem? — mówię głośno, zaczynając wszystko od nowa. wychrapuje swoją odpowiedź, wygrzewając się w słońcu na swoim ulubionym kamieniu. Jej ciemnometaliczne łuski mają złote wstawki. Nic nie przebije się przez skórę smokolopy. Sam widziałem, jak stalowy miecz strzaskał się na jej nodze. Co wcale nie znaczy, że jej bąki mniej śmierdzą. — Nazywam cię parszywym tchórzem. I co ty na to? — Greefrglarg — odpowiada, spoglądając w górę i ziewając. — To była tylko kuropatwa! Nie większa od mojej dłoni. A ty uciekasz... Niech cię, ty durny, tępy zwierzu! — Greef...rglarg? — spytała Skaarl, odganiając muchy od swych na wpół zamkniętych oczu. — Ooo, to dopiero cięta riposta! I co, myślisz, żeś taka zabawna? Ha ha ha! Dość już mam twoich herezji. Powinienem cię tu zostawić, co byś z głodu zdechła. Dokładnie tak, zostawić na pastwę losu. Samotność by cię wykończyła. Nawet dnia byś beze mnie nie przeżyła. Skaarl kładzie głowę z powrotem na ulubionym kamieniu. Nie ma sensu próbować się z nią dogadać. Mógłbym jej wybaczyć — myślę sobie — kiedy nagle, zapewne żeby ze mnie zadrwić, z jej zwieracza wydobywają się gazy, wydając przy tym rytmiczne dźwięki. Smród sprawia, że czuję się, jakbym oberwał patelnią. — Dość tego, ty nędzna kreaturo! — ciskam moją cuchnącą czapką w ziemię i oddalam się od obozowiska, przysięgając, że nigdy więcej nie spojrzę już na tę ordynarną smokolopę. I to była — rzecz jasna — moja dobra czapka, więc muszę tam wrócić i pozbierać ją z ziemi. — Pewnie, śpij se, ty leniwa obszczymuro — rzucam na odchodnym. — A ja pójdę se na patrol sam! Bycie oddalonym o dziesięć dni drogi od najbliższych osad wcale nie zwalnia z pójścia na patrol. To moje tereny. I tak ma pozostać. Z pomocą tej niewiernej jaszczurki — lub bez niej. Zanim docieram do wzgórz, słońce powoli zbliża się już do horyzontu. O tej porze dnia światło płata ci figle. Spotykam węża, który chce pogadać o kruchym cieście. Z tym że to żaden wąż, a tylko cień rzucany przez skałę. Ale obciach. Mam raczej specyficzne wyobrażenie o kruchych ciastach. Chociaż najpierw musiałbym sobie przypomnieć, czym one są... Od lat z nikim tego porządnie nie obgadałem. Właśnie miałem sobie łyknąć soczku z grzybków i wyjaśnić swoje poglądy wężowi, kiedy nagle je usłyszałem. Skowyt i ryki ogarów. Takie dźwięki bestie te wydają, kiedy zaganiają stada elmarków. A tam gdzie są elmarki, tam też ludzie. Intruzami ci oni być. Gramolę się na pobliski głaz i patrzę najpierw na północ. Falujące wzgórza mojej prerii całkiem puste, na horyzoncie widać tylko żelazne pagóry. Te ryki to pewnie tylko soczek z grzybków działa mi na głowę... Ale wtedy zerkam na południe. Są jakieś pół dnia drogi od tego wzgórza. Trzy setki pasących się elmarków. Pastwisko na mojej ziemi. Ogary krążą dookoła stada, ale nigdzie nie widać koni. Kilku ludzi szwenda się wokoło na nogach. Ludzie nie lubią chodzić pieszo. Dlatego nie potrzeba żadnego geniusza do ogarnięcia, że muszą należeć do jakiegoś większego konwoju. No pewnie. Ale ze mnie geniusz. Także tego, nie było trudno się domyśleć. Krew zaczyna się we mnie gotować, bo to oznacza więcej parszywych upierdliwców, zakłócających mój spokój pokój, w mordę jeża. I to akurat teraz, kiedy właśnie miałem odbyć uroczą konwersację o kruchych ciastach z tamtym wężem. Biorę jeszcze jeden łyczek soczku z grzybków i udaję się w drogę powrotną do obozowiska. — Wstawaj jaszczurowata kreaturo! — mówię, łapiąc za siodło. Podnosi głowę, coś tam mruczy i kładzie się z powrotem w chłodnej trawie. — Wstawaj! Wstawaj! JUŻ WSTAWAJ! — wrzeszczę. — Widziałem intruzów panoszących się nam na dzielni. Zacisze nasze jest zagrożone. Rzuca mi tępe spojrzenie. Czasem zapominam, że ona mnie nie rozumie, kiedy tak se gadam. Przytwierdzam jej do pleców siodło. — Na naszej ziemi są ludzie! Wstaje, nerwowo strzygąc uszami. Ludzie. To słowo kojarzy. Wskakuję w siodło. — Dorwijmy tych ludzi! — ryczę, wskazując na południe. Ale ta przeklęta dziadyga momentalnie zaczyna biec na północ. — Nie! Nie! NIE! Oni być w drugą stronę! Tę stronę! — mówię, używając lejców do wskazania tej tchórzliwej bestii właściwego kierunku. — Greefrglaaarg! — zawyła smokolopa, błyskawicznie zbierając się do biegu. Szaleńcza prędkość sprawia, że zamykają mi się oczy, a pustynna roślinność boleśnie smaga mnie po nogach. Za nami kłębi się chmura pyłu. Pokonanie tej odległości pieszo zajęłoby mi z pół dnia, a tak nie zdążam nawet porządnie założyć czapki. — Greefrglorg! — skrzeczy smokolopa. — No już już, nie bądź taka! Nie mówiłaś czasem, że zeszłej nocy brakowało ci towarzystwa? Słońce powoli chowa się za horyzont, kiedy docieramy do stada. Spowalniam Skaarl do kłusu i zbliżamy się do obozowiska ludzi. Zdążyli już rozpalić ognisko, nad którym przygotowują jakąś strawę. — Zatrzymaj się, przybyszu. Trzymaj ręce tak, żebym je widział, zanim się zbliżysz — rozkazał człowiek w czerwonym kapeluszu. Zakładam, że to ich przywódca. Powoli puszczam lejce. Ale zamiast podnieść ręce do góry, odczepiam od siodła mój topór. — Chybaś mnie nie zrozumiał, dziadku — powtórzył gość w czerwonym kapeluszu. Widzę, że jego towarzysze trzymają broń w pogotowiu: miecze, lassa i z tuzin powtarzalnych kusz. — Greefrglooorg — warknęła Skaarl, już gotowa do ucieczki. — Nad wszystkim panuję — mówię mojej jaszczurce, koncentrując swoją uwagę z powrotem na ludziach. — Wasza wymyślna, mieszczańska broń wcale nie robi na mnie wrażenia. Dam wam tylko jedno ostrzeżenie. Wynocha z mojej ziemi. Bo inaczej... — Bo inaczej co? — spytał jakiś młodszy człowieczek. — Chłopaki, sami wiecie najlepiej, z czym macie do czynienia — mówię. — To jest Skaarl. Skaarl jest smokolopą. A jam jest Kled, Lord Major Admirał wysuniętej artylerio-kawalerii Drugiego Legionu. Paru ludzi zaczęło chichotać. Zaraz dam im nauczkę — kiedy tylko skończę moją przemowę. — Dlaczego myślisz, że te tereny są twoje? — spytał człowiek w czerwonym kapeluszu, złośliwie się uśmiechając. — Są moje. Odebrałem je barbarzyńcom. — To jest mienie Lorda Vakhula. Zostało mu przyznane przez Wysoką Radę. Należy do niego na mocy prawnego przydzielenia. — Coś takiego, Wysoka Rada! Czemuś nie mówił wcześniej?! — pytam, spluwając na ziemię. — Prawdziwy respektuje tylko jedno prawo — czyli siłę. Może sobie mieć te tereny. Jeśli tylko będzie w stanie mi je odebrać. — Dobrze ci radzę, spadaj stąd razem ze swoim konikiem, póki jeszcze możesz. Zapominam, że ludzie czasem nie postrzegają nas tak, jak my postrzegamy ich. Tak czy siak — to kropla, która przepełnia czarę goryczy. — NAPRZÓD!!! — wrzeszczę, pociągając za lejce. Smokolopa rusza i przypuszczamy na nich szturm. Chciałem najpierw jakoś bystrze zripostować, ale trochę się pospieszyłem. Ludzie wystrzeliwują pierwszą salwę, na co Skaarl unosi swoje uszy, które osłaniają nas niczym gigantyczne, brązowe wachlarze — bełty z kusz odbijają się od jej niemożliwego do przebicia ciała. Skaarl wydaje z siebie tryumfalny ryk, gdy szarżujemy przez obozowisko wprost na ich dowódcę w czerwonym kapeluszu. Miecze szczękają, odbijając się od jej skóry, podczas gdy mój topór sieje zniszczenie. Zmieniam dwóch spośród tych tam ludzi w confetti. Jednak skubaniec w czerwonym kapeluszu jest szybki. Schyla się i unika mojego ostrza, gdy przejeżdżamy obok. Trafia nas kolejna salwa bełtów. Skaarl wyje ze strachu. Ta bestia jest niezniszczalna i nieśmiertelna, ale łatwo ją przestraszyć. I to właśnie jest problem z magicznymi zwierzami — ich zachowanie nie ma sensu. Szarpię za lejce i galopujemy z powrotem pomiędzy ludzi. Bez trudu wykańczam resztę jego ludzi, ale skubaniec z kapeluszem nie daje za wygraną. Uderzam moim ostrzem prosto w niego, ale cios trafia prosto w ciężki napierśnik i powoduje tylko tępe szczęknięcie. Tak czy siak, to powinno dać mu do myślenia. I wtedy pada strzał z balisty. Pocisk z niej jest dłuższy od powozu. Uderza wprost w smokolopę, wytrącając mi z ręki topór i zwalając nas z nóg. Skaarl nic nie jest, ale i tak wyrzuca mnie z siodła i daje drapaka. — Ty niewdzięczna gadzino! Już prawie zmietliśmy tych patałachów z powierzchni ziemi! — Chciałem wydobyć z siebie więcej epitetów, ale moje słowa zaczęły potykać się o siebie. Zbieram się na nogi. Kurz i trawa pokrywają mi twarz. Rzucam czapkę w stronę, w którą zwiała tchórzliwa jaszczurka i odwracam się, żeby wykończyć gościa w czerwonym kapeluszu. Wtem za nim, na wysokości wzgórza, dostrzegam jeszcze z setkę tych ludzi. Żelaźni wojownicy, krwawi siepacze i balista na wozie. Czerwono-kapelusiasty świniopas sprowadził ze sobą prawie cały legion. — Jesteś niczym więcej niż żałosnym kablem! — wrzeszczę. — Co prawda nie wyglądasz, ale zakładam, że to ty sprawiasz tyle problemów farmerom Lorda Vakhula — odpowiada. — Z Vakhula jest taki Noxianin jak z koziej dupy trąbka. Twoja lordowska mość może cmoknąć moją jaszczurzycę w jej łuskowaty ogon! — Może pozwolę ci dożyć końca twoich dni w lochach Lorda Vakhula. Ale najpierw musisz nauczyć się trzymać gębę na kłódkę. — Zedrę ci wargi i wytrę se nimi tyłek! — grzmię. Chyba mu się to nie spodobało, bo ruszył na mnie wraz z setką swoich żołdaków, wszyscy z bronią w ręku. Mógłbym zwiać. Ale nie ruszam się z miejsca. Żeby mnie zabić będą musieli zapłacić wysoką cenę. Czerwony kapelusz jest szybki. Zanim zdążam podnieść swoją broń z ziemi jest tuż obok mnie. Unosi klingę wysoko nad głowę, wyprowadzając ostateczny cios. Ale ja mam swój ukryty pistolet. Wystrzał powala go na ziemię, a mnie odrzuca do tyłu. Obracam się i upadam. Pojedynczy strzał daje mi trochę czasu. Ale niedużo. Krwawi siepacze szybko się zbliżają. Ich zakrzywione ostrza w gotowości. Zemrę w tej gównianej okolicy. Ale cóż, jeśli to ma być mój koniec, to chociaż odejdę z hukiem. Otrzepuję się z kurzu i przygotowuję na natarcie pierwszej formacji krwawych siepaczy. Przerzynam tych mrocznych, magicznych zasrańców, ile tylko mam sił, ale oni nie pozostają mi dłużni i chlastają mnie z prawa i z lewa. Zaczynam odczuwać trudy walki i utratę krwi. Wtenczas moich uszu dochodzi okrzyk bojowy żelaznych wojowników, którzy ruszają do szarży w swych masywnych, czarnych zbrojach. Podzielili się na dwie grupy z zamiarem wzięcia mnie w kleszcze. Chcą wykorzystać te dwie ściany metalu i zmiażdżyć mnie na kształt noxiańskiej monety. Albo wręcz bardziej. Niech to szlag trafi. Jeśli była jeszcze jakakolwiek nadzieja na przetrwanie tego, to właśnie się ulotniła... I wtem dostrzegam ją. Najwierniejszą, najbardziej godną zaufania, najszanowniejszą towarzyszkę, jaką taki nic niewart drań jak ja mógłby kiedykolwiek mieć. Skaarl. Pędząca na złamanie karku w moją stronę. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby biegła tak szybko. Roztacza za sobą całe tumany kurzu i pyłu. Ta piekielna jaszczurka nawet podnosi moją czapkę, zmierzając ku mnie. Biegnę do niej ile sił w nogach — parę ułamków sekundy dłużej i odziani na czarno wojownicy zrobiliby ze mnie miazgę. Wskakuję w siodło i zataczamy krąg wokół żelaznych wojowników. Przyjdzie czas, żeby ich zlikwidować, ale najpierw musimy pozbyć się tej balisty. — Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz stawiliśmy razem czoła całej armii — mówię. — Greefrglarg — radośnie odskrzekuje Skaarl. — Też tak myślę, moja droga — mówię, szczerząc się bardziej od kroksagora. Bo nie ma niczego, co kochałbym bardziej od tej pierońskiej jaszczurki. Stara, Krótka Kled — wojownik równie nieustraszony, co kłótliwy — to popularny, ludowy bohater . Jest ucieleśnieniem szalonej zuchwałości swej nacji, za co kochają go żołnierze imperium, oficerowie traktują z nieufnością, a arystokracja z odrazą. „Wybitny Szwoleżer”, „Najwyższy Generał Marszałek Sierżant” czy „Górski Admirał” to tytuły zaledwie niektórych spośród niewiarygodnych opowieści, sięgających samych początków imperium. Liczni są żołnierze utrzymujący, że Kled walczył w każdej kampanii prowadzonej przez legiony Noxusu, „zdobył” wszystkie możliwe tytuły wojskowe i nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie wycofał się z walki. I choć wiarygodność szczegółów częstokroć jest co najmniej wątpliwa, to jego legenda zawiera w sobie ziarno prawdy: szarżując do bitwy na , czyli swej nie do końca godnej zaufania szkapie, Kled broni swej własności... i stara się jak najwięcej zdobyć. de:Kled/Hintergrund en:Kled/Background es:Kled/Historia Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów